1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical instrumentation and more particularly to electric utility meters utilizing electronic circuitry to simulate the thermal demand curve and to calculate selected parameters related to electric power usage.
2. Definitions
For purposes of describing the subject invention, the following definitions are used throughout the application.
En--is defined as a number representative of the amplitude of the output signal of a line voltage sensor associated with the utility meter. PA1 In--is defined as a number representative of the amplitude of the output signal of the line current sensor associated with the utility meter. PA1 Qi--is defined as a number representative of the product of En and In, with In shifted eighty degrees. Qi=I.sub.n E.sub.n PA1 Wi--is defined as a number representative of the product of (En) and (In) (I.sub.n E.sub.n) PA1 Q--is defined as a number representative of the integrated value of Qi. PA1 Watts--is defined as a number representative of the integrated value of Wi. PA1 VARS--is defined as a number representative of the product of the line voltage and reactive line current. PA1 VA--is defined as a number representative of the product of the line voltage and the line current. PA1 VAL--is defined as a number representative of the product of the line voltage and the line current linearized. PA1 VAth--is defined as a number representative of the product of the line voltage and the line current adjusted to the thermal demand curve. PA1 TC--is defined as a number representative of the constant used to adjust real time parameters to the thermal demand curve. PA1 VApk--is defined as a number representative of the peak of the product of the line voltage and the line current.